clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bean Pod 600
History He was born a full ninja, but not much was known when he was born. He was given to the Sensei because his parents have died in a gruesome accident. He was trained in the art of Card-Jitsu before anyone did. He was given his ninja belt in Club penguin at the beginning of Card-Jitsu by the Sensei. Bean Pod is also a tour guide after he recieved his black belt because he liked the hat. He found his own island and he called it Snow island because of the snowy conditions (or he didn't have a name for it). The mayor of Club penguin wanted to use the island, but made a deal instead, he gave Bean Pod half the island, while the other half became known as the coin vault (only accessable by the PSA's 1337 farce). One day, Bean Pod fell off the ski mountain when the tremors started and was badly bruised. He came out of the hospital okay, but he ran to the port and sailed off to South pole city. After that fateful day, he was hardly ever seen again. He was once infected with the X-virus at the time he was in South pole city, He got badly infected, but he didn't get a clone because of his strange immunity system. Instead, he turned almost-immune (give or take a few side effects from anything) and his eyes must not look into bright lights or he will be blinded for hours. After he knew, an optometrist gave him speecial perscription glasses. Months later, he came back to Club Penguin to stay because he was bored and wants to stay in one place at a time. He still tries to find the following people: (see list below) He also owns two puffles. Yarr and Fire cannon. He now has given his picture to us because we asked nicely. He can be seen in Club penguin wandering around, pondering.(please try to not ask him to be friends because his list is full but he'll try to find a space for you.) Quotes *'...' *'What?' *'What are you doing?' *'I'm pondering. Please leave me alone.' *'I wish there was cake.' *'Does the cafe really sell croissants?' *'If Gary can make a Gravity PC moderation, that would be awesome. he should call it "Gary's mod"' Description His colors are Black, Dark green, Old Blue and Red (he has more) . His clothes are: *Tour guide hat, *Sun(and moon)Glasses *Apprentice's top *Mailbag *Pirate boots *And (one of) his two puffles: Fire cannon and Yarr. *Any good pin. *Any good background which suited the pin/event. The list This list was the exact list from his mailbag when he was interviewed. He wants to get his Gravity Gun and give the friendly ones a test try, float on air, go on the ceiling without getting sick etc. , or send the bad ones floating on the ceiling (yes, it can do that) until they get dizzy. The list: * Sanity penguin (for ruining Club Penguin). * Agents with any initial shown here :D,E,N,P,W.(for some reason, it's in alphabetical order. They are still nice.) * G, (just to give him a fun day). * Rookie, just to be friends. * Red team members (for attacking him once). * Enemies of ninjas. * Enemies of the USA. * Mwa Mwas (he has a shudder when he comes near). * Darktan Forces. * Jerk Penguins. * Herbert. * Mabel (just for teh lulz) Trivia *He is still hidden but buyes groceries in Club Penguin. *Tries to fine penguins 1000 pebbles who are not doing the right thing (breaking in to igloos, creating bad grafitti, etc.). *He is being constantly watched by the PSA (for some reason) *His list has 5 different agents which initials spell out the word : Pwned. *He is not involved with the Bean humans. *He is almost immune to anything, except with the deletion gun and he is allergic to shrimp. *He still lives in Snow island. *He once tried to join the PSA for unknown puropses. *He can't see without his glasses, although he can use his ninja mask. *Mabel is his greatest enemy, second are Jerk Penguins *His favourite music is in a popular Human game made in the "Reality Universe" called "Runescape". *He really owns a Gravity Gun. Since he is a ninja and an expert gunslinger, to him, to use this thing is EASY. See also What do you want now? Show's over and go read something else -Bean pod 600. When he's annoyed, cranky and just out of the bed and didn't get his coffee. Yes, I am the guy who made the first bit on the page. Category:Characters